Jessie Heartbell, illuminée de la nouvelle génération
by Hogwartslife
Summary: "-Moi, Jessie Heartbell, Sang-Pur je précise, jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. - T'étais obligée de raconter ta vie? Souffle James, levant les yeux au ciel. - Est-ce que je te demande si les lamas peuvent forniquer avec les chèvres? Tes remarques à deux Noises, tu te les gardes, je réponds (presque) méchamment."
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Ceci est ma première fiction ayant pour thème Harry Potter, alors que je vous demanderai d'être clément/e siouplaaaait. Enfin bon, ce que j'écris n'est en rien sérieux, je le fais parce que j'adore écrire, et il me fallait un truc plus ou moins comique (enfin, mon humour ne vaut pas celui de Gad Elmaleh hein). Je vous dis donc bon voyage avec Jessie Heartbell, jeune sorcière cinglée (au moins autant que moi). J'attends vos avis avec impatience (à moins qu'il n'y ai aucun lecteur...). (Vous comprendrez que je mets des parenthèses partouuuut.) Allez j'arrête, bonne lecture jeunes élève Poudlardiens !

* * *

**Chapitre premier : La rentrée ou le retour à Poudlard, école de sorciers mal barrés.**

Mes parents viennent de partir en me suppliant d'éviter l'exclusion cette année. «Si je peux même plus montrer mes talents aux autres, je me demande où va le monde, bon sang !» je leur ai répondu. Sans mes sois-disant «bêtises», les élèves et les professeurs se feraient chier au point de se mettre à compter les fleurs du parc. Ce que fait déjà Mary Sawton, une abrutie de Serdaigle (le Choixpeau a fait une connerie monumentale en l'envoyant là-bas, elle est aussi cultivée qu'un troll schizophrène). Mon frère les a suivit en se bidonnant comme pas possible. Je me retrouve donc seule sur le quai, ayant l'air d'une orpheline se trimbalant trois grosses malles. Je vais chialer. Haha, non en fait je m'en tamponne.  
Un moment d'inattention me vaut une petite chute. J'essaye de me relever le plus dignement possible, une Sang-Pur ne doit pas se trouver en mauvaise position devant les autres.

___Haha, et c'est toi qui dit ça?_

Bref, je me relève donc en cherchant l'abruti qui m'a fait tombé, les yeux plissés. J'ai l'air d'une chinoise. Haha. Hahaha... Oh oh. SCORPIUS, MY DEAR FRIEND !

- Oh la blondasse peroxydée ! Tu m'as manquééééééééééééééééééé !  
- Tiens, tiens, Jessie Heartbell. T'es toujours aussi moche dis donc ! Dit-il avec un sourire plus qu'hypocrite.

Fais le malin, y'aurait eu tes parents tu m'aurais fait un baise-main connard.  
J'me demande s'il est gay. Non parce que ce mec passe ses journées entouré de filles. ET IL NE SORT PAS AVEC ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il traîne aussi avec son meilleur pote, Nate Johnson. Mais ça n'empêche que. Voilà.

- T'as perdu ta langue, Heartbell?  
- J'me demandais juste si t'étais gay. Et en voyant comment tu t'es fringué, j'me dis que. C'est pas complètement improbable. Mais t'inquiètes, tu restes toujours notre bon vieux Scorpius, je lui fait en lui tapotant l'épaule afin de le rassurer.

Je compatis, le pauvre, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. Attention, je suis tout sauf homophobe ! J'autorise même les sorciers à avoir des relations avec des elfes, c'est pour dire. Je suis une fille très tolérante, moi. Mais chez les Sang-Pur, ce genre d'activité est formellement interdit, d'autant plus que c'est un Malfoy. Bien qu'un jour j'aurai juré avoir compris qu'un de ses cousins éloignés se faisait des elfes à défaut d'avoir trouvé une femme. Je me dois de soutenir Scorpius et de lui offrir mon amitié. Je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie mais il se cache derrière son air froid et arrogant, ayant peur d'être rejeté. Voilà. Il a beaucoup de secrets ce blond, quel petit cachottier.

- Je garderai le secret, t'en fais pas Scorp, j'ajoute en voyant son manque de réaction.

___Toi? Garder un secret? Te la fermer pendant plus d'une minute est impossible. J'vois pas comment tu va pouvoir résister à l'envie de dévoiler l'homosexualité de Malfoy !_

...

C'est vrai.

- HEARTBELL ! REVIENS ICI ! TU VA LE REGRETTER ! Me crie ce cinglé.

On a pas idée de laisser les gens s'exprimer de cette manière. C'est qu'il faut préserver mon audition, non mais. Comme si j'avais peur de lui. Quoique. Une fois, alors que je révisais tranquillement, j'ai eu une charmante idée.

___Dis plutôt que tu t'emmerdais, et que ton idée était tout sauf charmante._

Donc, je disais, j'ai une idée lumineuse. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards grâce à un garçon de première année qui m'a gentiment donné le mot de passe. Non non, je ne l'ai pas menacé de le lancer dans le lac. Enfin bon, je suis allée dans le dortoir de Malfoy et je l'ai déguisé en... Je vous le donne pour mille. En sorcière ! Bon, c'est déjà un sorcier me direz vous, mais je l'ai transformé en sorcière comme on en voit dans les livres moldus ! Avec les verrues, les cheveux dégueulasses et tout, et tout. C'est pas la classe ça? Et donc, quand il est descendu dans la Grande Salle tout le monde s'est payé sa gueule. Le pauvre ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. En même temps, la veille, l'équipe de Serpentard avait gagné le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles (ce qui n'est pas étonnant, les blaireaux sont tout sauf performants), les serpents ont du faire une soirée, comme d'habitude (à laquelle je n'ai même pas été invité). Malfoy a du descendre plusieurs verres de whisky pur-feu (beaucoup trop de jeunes consomment cette boisson à Poudlard, je me dois d'en parler avec le directeur) le rendant inactif ce matin là. Johnson lui a donc prêté un miroir (aucune idée de ce qu'il foutait avec, il serait gay lui aussi que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas) et quand il a vu son si beau visage défiguré... Il s'est énervé comme pas possible. Et là je peux vous dire que j'ai eu peur. Mais vraiment. C'est limite s'il n'y avait pas de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. On aurait dit un train.

...

_Ta vanne était nulle, pas marrante, pitoyable, minable, lamentable, navrante._

Ah. Bon.

Je me dirige donc vers James. Mais c'est sans compter la malle d'une troisième année qui me bloque le passage. J'me prends donc les pieds dedans, fait un remarquable vol plané et me retrouve aux pieds de... James justement.

- JESS DE MON COEUR ! Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'attends, tu te rend compte?! Il faut absolument que je te raconte la fin de mes vacances ! Alors comme tu le sais, on est allé en Espagne et..  
Ce mec est pire qu'une fille. Je le laisse parler pendant plus d'une minute en essayant de ne pas chialer. Ouais parce que mine de rien, le sol fait super mal.  
- La ferme.  
- Et ensuite... Attends, tu fais quoi par terre? Il me fait en levant un sourcil. Han, le aldoekjf, moi qui suit une pro des expressions faciales, je n'arrive pas à faire ça ! Botruc mal embouché, va.  
- Je teste le sol, ça s'voit pas? Je lui réponds avec un sourire ironique, la larme à l'œil.  
- Ah. Et donc? Il me demande avec un grand sourire.  
- Jamesie, t'as 10 secondes pour m'aider avant que je te fasse tester le sol à ton tour. 10, 9, 8...  
- Ça va, ça va ! Comment t'es tombée? Il m'aide à me relever. C'EST PAS TROP TÔT.  
- Me suis prise une saleté de malle dans les pieds.  
Mon menton est chaud, c'est bizarre. Je baisse les yeux et... PUTAIN J'AI MES RÈGLES ! Bizarre, d'habitude je les ai par une autre partie de mon anatomie que vous ne verrez jamais.  
- Jess... Tu saignes.  
- NON SANS BLAGUE?! ALERTE ROUGE, ALERTE ROUGE ! Je crie en courant dans tout les sens manquant de me casser la gueule au moins trois fois.  
- MAIS JESSIE CALME TOI, MERDE !  
- Pardon, je lance m'arrêtant enfin.

___Comment ce pauvre James peut-il te supporter?_

Toi ta gueule.

- Viens par là, je vais te soigner.  
- Ouais bien sur, c'est pas une technique d'approche pour me violer? Je lui demande, méfiante.  
- Hein? Non mais tu dis des conneries aussi grosses que toi ma pauvre, dit-il avec un air blasé.

Vas-y traite moi de baleine suédoise, je dirai rien.

___Pourquoi baleine suédoise?_

Tout le monde sait que les baleines suédoises sont les plus grosses.  
On m'la fait pas à moi. Une fois, alors que j'étais en cinquième année un Poufsouffle de quatrième année est venu me demander un service, et juste avant que je puisse répondre, il s'est jeté sur ma bouche ! On a plus idée de laisser les gens violer l'intimité buccale des autres, c'est pour dire. Il a eu de la chance parce qu'il a pu dégager avant que je réalise ce qui se passait. Je me suis vengé le lendemain en engageant un Serpentard de cinquième année super baraqué pour lui taper dessus. Le violeur de bouche ne pourra plus se reproduire, j'y ai veillé. Muahahahaha.

Mon double maléfique a prit possession de mon corps, ennemis de la magnifique Jessie Heartbell, prenez garde. C'est cool comme bande-annonce, hein?

___Non._

...

Bref.

- HOLA JESSIE !  
- AAAAAAAAAH ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI?  
- POUAHAHA T'AURAIS VU TA TÊTE !  
- Al, t'as cinq secondes pour te mettre à l'abri, je lui dis calmement.  
- Tu n'oserais pas? Demande-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
- C'est mal me connaître, mon cher Albus.

* * *

- Bonjour Maria, comme d'habitude pour la commande, j'annonce en sortant ma bourse. Maria, ou la dame-bonbons, me donne un assortiment varié (Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, Ballongommes du Bullard, Fondants du Chaudron, Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, Jus de citrouille et Baguettes magiques à la réglisse) ce qui me coûte 11 Mornilles et 7 Noises.

- Tu sais où me trouver Jessie, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. C'est que depuis que je suis en troisième année elle a une réserve secrète avec d'autres sucreries comme des plumes en sucre. Tout le monde m'adore, bien que certains professeurs et élèves clament le contraire. Je ne leur en veux pas, chacun a sa part de timidité.

* * *

- WOUHOUUUUUU, POUDLARD ! J'ESPÈRE QU'IL Y A DE NOUVELLES FLEURS, JE VAIS POUVOIR LES COMPTER ! Hurle cette écervelée de Sawton. Cette née-moldue n'a aucune retenue ! On devrait la jeter dans le lac afin de nourrir le calmar géant. Ce geste ferait du bien à toute la population Poudlardienne, à part sa meilleure amie qui trouverait le moyen de se suicider avec un os de poulet.

- Oh Jessie, tu viens ? Crie James en me faisant signe.

- C'EST PARTI POUR UNE NOUVELLE ANNÉE CHEZ LES DINGUES ! Je lui réponds avec un sourire me bouffant la moitié du visage.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	2. Chapter 2

****Bonsoir, ou bonjour chers lecteurs !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier et je vous prie de m'excuser mais je suis débordée en ce moment, je passe mon bac dans deux mois donc bon.. Enfin, bref, voici le chapitre deux, il est assez court et il ne s'y passe rien d'intéressant, mais promis le prochain sera mieux et plus long aussi !

Je tenais à remercier **Juishi**,** Tigrou19**,** Cissy**,** karuska **et** Nanou973**, mes premières revieweuses! (Je doute que ce mot existe mais on va faire comme si !)

Et **Cissy**, je jure solennellement que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une description des personnages !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre second : L'arrivée d'un garçon pas comme les autres.**

- Fawley Nicolas !

J'ai faaaaaim, Merlin fais que cette répartition se finisse rapidement. Merlin? Merlin ?! Non? Crevard.

- ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN SALETÉ DE CHOIXPEAU, T'AS INTÉRÊT A M'ENVOYER A SERPENTARD OU J'TE BOUFFE ET J'TE VOMIS DESSUS APRES T'AVOIR CHIÉ, C'EST COMPRIS?

Gné ?

- SERPENTARD!

Bah voilà, l'a eu ce qu'il voulait ce nain. Abruti de Choixpeau, avoir peur d'un gamin de 11 qui demande à être à Serpentard, où va le monde, j'vous l'demande!

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent sur Rusard (toujours pas mort celui-là), accompagné de deux élèves (une fille et un garçon qui se ressemblent énormément) qui doivent être en 6 ou 7ème année. Le type est canon. Grand, brun, les yeux euh... J'en sais rien, il est trop loin. La fille qui doit être sa sœur est un peu plus petite et a l'air plus jeune, rousse, pareil pour les yeux. Enfin, ses yeux ne sont pas roux, entendons-nous bien, m'enfin je vois pas leur couleur quoi. Ça se saurait si les yeux roux existaient. Et puis merde, arrêtez de jouer sur les mots!

McGo se lève afin de réclamer le silence, mettant donc en pause la Répartition.

- Je vous annonce aujourd'hui que Morgan Gateway et sa sœur Megan venant de Beaux-bâtons, nous rejoignent pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous prierai de les accueillir comme il se doit. Ils vont maintenant être répartis.

Grâce aux chuchotements de mes voisines j'ai pas réussi à entendre leurs noms! Foutues pouffiasses.

Le professeur Londubat leur fait signe d'approcher et le garçon s'assoie sur le tabouret. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix annonce:

- GRYFFONDOR!

La maison Gryffondor applaudit tellement fort que la directrice sursaute et nous lance un regard noir. Le nouveau esquisse un sourire et nous rejoint, une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

Il nous adresse un «Salut!» timide puis tourne son regard vers la table des professeurs où sa sœur est coiffée du Choixpeau. Ce dernier hésite quelques secondes puis s'écrie finalement:

- SERDAIGLE!

La table des aigles se met à applaudir, quoique plus raisonnablement. Une petite moue déçue apparaît sur le visage du nouvel élève. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

- OUOUH LE NOUVEAU, REGARDE MOI !

Toute la salle se retourne vers moi, affichant une mine exaspérée. Les seuls à être surpris sont les deux nouveaux et les premières années. Même les profs sont habitués. JE SUIS AIMÉE OUI JE SUIS AIMÉE Le nouveau me regarde, étonné. Ah bah enfin! Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond, tacheté de points bleus plus ou moins foncés. Trop bizarre. Il me sourit timidement avant de suivre la suite de la Répartition. J'entends quelques filles chuchoter autour de moi, c'est agaçant.

- Vous pensez que j'ai une chance avec lui ? Demande Lisa Corner, une poupée blonde.

- Oui, mais je compte sortir avec lui d'abord, rétorque Emily Johns.

- Ah non, c'est moi la première! J'annonce sérieusement.

- Euh.. Heartbell? Demande Lisa.

- Bah quoi? Je l'ai vu la première, puis, entre nous, vous pensez vraiment que le nouveau va s'intéresser à vous? On dirait des chameaux maquillés. Je suis beaucoup plus intéressante que vous! Même Sydney le pense!

Ce dernier me lance un clin d'œil qui fait soupirer James.

Sydney Beauchamp est un Australien supeeeeeer mignon, il essaye de sortir avec moi depuis notre première année. Mais il ne m'aura pas. Jamais. JAMAIS. Hum.

- Beauchamp est un détraqué sexuel, tout ce qui possède un vagin est attirant pour lui.

- Euh... Certes. Surtout que t'es sortie avec lui, abrutie. Enfin bref, vous inquiétez pas, je reprends. Vous trouverez l'amour. Un jour. Si Merlin vous prend en pitié, ce qui n'arrivera pas vu qu'il pense qu'à sa gueule. Alors bonne chance, je leur dit un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elles deviennent toutes rouges (en fait c'est surtout que je les imagine comme ça) et l'une d'elles s'apprête à rétorquer avant que la plupart des élèves ayant entendu notre échange se mettent à rire. James me donne un coup de coude, et m'indique de suivre la fin de la Répartition.

- Attends, je réponds d'abord aux exigences de mon public, je lui répond.

- Quel public? Ton humour est à chier Jess, il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'espère qu'ils resteront bloqués un jour, sombre con.

- J'espère qu'ils resteront bloqués un jour, sombre con.

Je suis très franche comme fille. Je pense une phrase, et hop, ma bouche fait le reste!

- Toi c'est ton cerveau qui va rester bloqué un jour, il répond du tac au tac.

- Si tu continues à m'emmerder, je lâche mon chien, je lui lance, les sourcils froncés.

- …

- …

- T'as pas de chien.

- Euh... C'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours Sydney. Et puis je peux engager une fille de Poufsouffle pour venir te violer. C'est ça que tu veux?

- Non mais t'es malade Jess. C'est pas grave, ton cerveau ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Il pose un baiser sur mon front puis se met à manger, comme si c'était normal. Bah voilà, avec ses conneries j'ai réussi à rater le début du repas! Je vois tous les Gryffondor me regarder, un air de chien battu sur le visage.

Que je vous explique, chaque soir, depuis ma deuxième année, c'est moi qui commence à manger la première, sauf exception. Si un seul Gryffondor (à part James) ose manger avant moi, il reçoit une punition. Non, non, j'plaisante pas. J'ai une âme de chef, que vous voulez-vous.

Le nouveau, ne connaissant pas encore les règles, mange calmement, avant qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre.

- Gateway, c'est ça? Lance Sydney.

- Euh, oui? Répond le dit Gateway, levant les yeux vers lui.

- Tu vois la fille super mignonne là? Il lui dit en me pointant du doigt.

- Je lui décoche donc un grand sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main.

- Oui, et...?

- C'est Jessie Heartbell. C'est toujours elle qui mange la première. A part James, son voisin et accessoirement meilleur pote, aucun Gryffondor n'est autorisé à manger avant elle. T'es nouveau, alors t'es pardonné. Pour l'instant. La prochaine fois, tu devra attendre. C'est clair?

- Euh ouais, désolé, il répond en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille et tout le monde fait pareil sauf le dit Gateway et James. Je commence à manger une cuisse de poulet et annonce «Chers Gryffondors, que le repas commence!»

* * *

- Heartbell?

- Ouiiiiii? Je réponds, cherchant mon interlocuteur.

Parce que évidemment, je suis en retard pour le premier cours de l'année, j'me retrouve donc seule dans les couloirs telle une vache au milieu d'une forêt.

_On dit au milieu d'un pré._

Je m'en fous.

- Baisse les yeux.

- Hého du calme Monsieur l'Invisible, tu me parle autrement hein! Tu sais qui je suis?

- Vu que je t'ai appelé Heartbell, oui je sais qui tu es.

- …

- …

- Certes.

- Et puis je suis pas invisible, regarde en bas.

Effectivement, en baissant la tête, j'aperçois Fawley, le cinglé de Serpentard.

- Tu es très petit, j'annonce quelques secondes après.

Il ne répond pas, me lançant un regard noir.

- Bah quoi ? Il faut assumer sa taille, tu sais. Et puis toi, tu vas grandir. Mais imagines ces pauvres gobelins qui resteront petits toute leur vie, et ces géants qui sont justement trop grands et qui ne rapetisseront jamais. T'as pensé à eux ? Hein ?

- ...

- Réponds ! Bien sur que non, personne ne pense à eux. BANDE D'ÉGOÏSTES !

J'ai tendance à m'énerver, oui.

Il me fixe. Je le fixe. Nous nous fixons. Il fixe ses pieds, je fixe les miens. Il me fixe à nouveau, je fais de même. Son regard se pose sur ma poitrine. Il la fixe. Je la fixe à mon tour, me demandant quel est le problème. Nous nous fixons à nouveau. Puis :

- AU VIOL ! Je crie avant de me mettre à courir comme une dératée.

- Hein ? HEARTBELL ATTENDS !

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE, TRIPOTE TOI TOUT SEUL, SALE PERVERS !

- ATTENDS, C'EST PAS C'QUE TU CROIS ! Il me crie en courant après moi.

- C'EST ÇA, PARLES A MON CUL !

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire lorsqu'un pervers vous poursuit. Je m'arrête brusquement, ce qui fait qu'il me rentre dedans et tombe en lâchant un petit bruit de surprise. Je me retourne, lui crie « Oublie, c'que je viens de te dire, salut ! », et je repars en courant sous son regard étonné. J'arrive devant la porte de la salle où se déroule mon premier cours de la journée, ouvre la porte prête à entrer mais une voix se fait entendre.

- Miss Heartbell, que nous vaut ce retard ? Demande le professeur Slughorn.

- Et bien, figurez vous que je me suis réveillée un peu en retard, je lui réponds, tout sourire.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, le cours a commencé il y a 15 minutes Miss.

- Je viens de me faire poursuivre par un pédophile dans les couloirs, je pense que c'est une bonne excuse professeur.

- Un pédophile, dites-vous ?

- Oui. Fawley.

Tous les élèves se mettent à rire. J'entends James se lamenter mais j'suis sûre qu'il remercie en fait Merlin d'avoir une amie comme moi.

- Mr Fawley ? Voyons Miss, il n'a qu'onze ans !

- Ça n'empêche qu'il a fixé mes seins et que si je ne m'étais pas mise à courir, il m'aurait attaqué.

Slughorn affiche une mine gênée, il est tout rouge. J'vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut être que c'est le mot « seins « qui le dérange ? Aucune idée, mais je sens son regard se poser sur les dits seins un quart de seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

- Très bien, hum. Entrez.

Je fais quelques pas, mais il m'arrête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où est votre sac Miss Heartbell ? Il demande, les bras croisés.

En fait, son bide est tellement énorme qu'il sert aussi d'étagère, ce qui est assez pratique d'un certain point de vue.

- Mon.. Ah oui, euh, oui, je réponds en me rendant compte qu'effectivement, je n'ai plus mon sac.

- Je vous écoute, il poursuit.

- J'ai dû le perdre lors de ma course poursuite.

- Très bien, il souffle. Ça ira pour cette fois, installez-vous.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la table où James était assis mais le prof au ventre proéminent me dit d'aller m'asseoir devant à côté de Gateway. Je me dirige donc vers sa table en traînant des pieds. En m'asseyant, je lui lance un « bonjour » peu convaincant, et il me répond sans me regarder. Quel coincé celui là.

- Bon, vous avez, à partir de maintenant, une heure et quart pour préparer une potion d'Enflure. Les ingrédients et la marche à suivre sont inscrits au tableau. Allez-y.

Bon, voyons voir les ingrédients.. Foies de chauve-souris, orties séchées et yeux de poissons. Je fais exploser mon chaudron aujourd'hui ou pas ?

_C'est le premier jour, alors évites._

Pas faux.

- Euh, Heartbell ? Demande mon voisin, me coupant dans mes pensées.

- Ouais ? Je réponds.

- T'es forte en potions ? Il demande timidement.

Roooh mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à parler comme si j'allais le bouffer ?! C'est agaçant à la fin.

- Bon, écoutes moi. Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Jessie. Ensuite, si tu pouvais arrêter de parler comme si j'allais t'attaquer ou je n'sais quoi, ce serait pas mal et pour finir, oui je suis forte en potions même s'il m'arrive de faire exploser mon chaudron quand j'en ai envie.

- Ah, euh, d'accord. Désolé Heart.. Jessie.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu peux aller chercher les ingrédients, s'teuplait ? Je demande en souriant.

- Ouais, bien sûr, il répond avec un petit sourire lui aussi.

_Je crois que le nouveau a des vues sur nous._

Hein ? Ah. Euh.. Bien.

_..._

Tiens, j'ai faim.

* * *

Voili voilou, le second chapitre s'achève donc sur cette pensée de Jessie. Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions sur l'histoire, laissez une review et je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! A bientôt, xx.


	3. Description personnages

Enfin en vacances ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. Mais je compte bien me rattraper ! Je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 3, mais je pote quand même une petite description des personnages. Pas tous évidemment, mais ce sont ceux qu'on verra le plus.

Je suis genre super trop amoureuse de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Apparemment les chiens et les loups garous me font craquer. Donc il est bien possible que j'écrive des fictions sur eux ! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé. Vous rencontrerez donc bientôt Asteropa Castle !

**Juishi : **Tant mieux si j'ai réussi à te faire taper des barres à cette heure-ci ! Contente que mon humour (de merde) te plaise haha. Tu verras que Jess n'est pas _que_ schizo...

**Seven-Midori-Mori : **Merciiiiiii, c'est super gentil ! James et Jessie sont en 6ème année. Je voulais d'abord les mettre en 7ème année, mais vous découvrirez bientôt pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis. :)

**Tigrou19 : **Merci, la suite viendra (normalement) assez rapidement !

**Nanou973 : **Jessie te remercie haha. Elle est un peu parano sur les bords, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Et oui, elle est bien à Gryffondor !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait **_très_** plaisir.

* * *

**Jessie Heartbell** : jeune fille assez petite pour son âge, environ 1m62 à 16 ans. Brune avec des reflets roux, tâches de rousseur, un nez assez fin, une petite bouche, yeux verts/marrons. Plutôt jolie en temps normal. Tout le monde la prend pour une folle et elle ne fait rien pour démentir cette rumeur.

**James Potte**r : assez grand, environ 1m76 à 16 ans. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux marrons. Il a un très beau sourire et la moitié des filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui. Il est très blagueur puisqu'il a hérité de l'humour de ses oncles, Fred et Georges Weasley, et de son grand-père James Potter.

**Albus Potter** : grand lui aussi, 1m70 à 15 ans. Brun, les cheveux en bataille (marque de fabrique des Potter), yeux sont verts, beau visage. Il a lui aussi l'humour de son frère mais est un peu plus discret. Il est, comme son frère et Jessie très populaire.

**Scorpius Malfoy **: Blond, comme son père Drago Malfoy, yeux bleus. Contrairement à son père, il n'a pas grandi dans une famille pleine de préjugés sur les nés-moldus (ou les moldus tout court).

**Morgan Gateway** : Grand, 1m78, cheveux châtains bouclés, yeux verts/bleus. Canon quoi.


	4. Chapter 3

****Voilà enfin la suite ! Enjoy !

**Juishi **: Cette fois-ci c'en est un !

**Rose-Eliade :** C'est gentil, merci !

**MaraudeurSkull267 :** Haha, on est toutes comme ça ! :)

**Disclaimer : Je rappelle juste que certains des personnages et des lieux de cette fiction appartiennent à la sublime J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre troisième : La cinglée Sang-de-Bourbe.**

- Potter ! Moonheart ! PEEVES ! VENEZ ICI !

- Jess, cours !

James n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'me ramasse la gueule telle une crêpe mal crêpée sur le sol. Ce petit con ne se rend compte de rien et continue de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'essaie de me relever mais c'est sans compter Miss Teigne qui saute sur moi et essaye de me griffer. Je me retourne sur le dos, dégage Miss Teigne avec ma main avant de lui lancer un coup de pied et de me barrer vite fait bien fait.

Je me demande si cette chatte est normal. C'est vrai quoi, on dirait qu'elle ressent du plaisir à nous surveiller et à tout cafter à son Cracmol de maître. Ses yeux reflètent une lueur malsaine quand elle vous aperçoit dans un couloir en train de taguer les murs de « McGo vieille croûte en manque » avant de lancer un miaulement et d'aller chercher Ruru.

_..._

Bon ok, les tags sont de moi. MAIS je n'étais pas seule ! Avec James et Albus on s'était baladé dans les couloirs et j'ai donc proposé cette brillante idée. Nous avions réussi à échapper à Rusard même si je crois que McGo avait des doutes quant à notre innocence. Les profs ne nous laisse pas exprimer notre art. Ils devraient plutôt nous remercier de veiller à la décoration du château, et même nous payer !

* * *

Bon c'est pas tout mais James et moi sommes cachés depuis une dizaine de minutes derrière une tapisserie représentant officiellement trois gobelins arrosant des plantes mais tout le monde sait qu'en fait ils sont en train de se pisser les uns sur les autres.

- Psst. Hé psst ! Je lance à James qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que m'ignorer. JAMES !

Et là surprise, James est en fait en train de roupiller. On dirait mon grand-père.

...

Sauf que lui n'a pas de dentier et qu'il ne crie pas « A bas les Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vive le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » à tout va. Mon grand-père maternel est en effet un taré du ciboulot prônant le sang pur, il vénérait Voldy et a tué pas moins de dix Moldus et trois Sang-de-Bourbe. Il est à Azkaban et on raconte qu'il propose tous les jours aux gardiens de jouer à « celui qui tuera le plus de Sang-de-bourbe » et qu'il parle des Weasley en les traitant de « Traîtres à leur sang même pas fichus de se teindre les cheveux en une couleur moins repoussante » alors qu'il est lui même roux. Abruti va.

* * *

- Où est ma baguette?! OU EST MA BAGUETTE?! ALERTE BLEUE, ALERTE BLEUE!

- On dit alerte rouge idiote, me lance un petit quatrième année portant des lunettes. Mais pas des lunettes normales, non non, des lunettes triangulaires. Et c'est moi l'idiote?!

- Alerte rouge c'est pour les règles. En l'occurrence je les ai pas donc je dis alerte bleue. T'as un problème binoclard?

- Elle est dans ton soutif, souffle James.

- Qu'est ce qui est dans mon soutif ?

- Ta baguette.

- Comment tu veux qu'elle soit dans mon soutif ? J'en porte même pas !

La salle commune se tait en moins d'une seconde. Les première année me regardent l'air choqué, les deuxième et troisième année me regardent bizarrement, les quatrième et cinquième année lèvent les yeux au ciel et enfin les sixième et septième année se retiennent de me lancer une bougie dans la gueule.

- Bah quoi? Je dors pas avec, ça me gratte et ma poitrine doit prendre l'air, je leur explique calmement.

- Jessie, Jessie, Jessie... Viens on va... Respirer de l'air.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Y'a assez d'air ici !

- Oui mais... Bon on a qu'à aller aux cuisines. Tu viens ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps et j'ai super faim. Je devrais peut être arrêter de manger autant non ? Trop de gras, trop de sucre, trop de sel. Je devrais faire un régime, t'en penses quoi ? Ne manger que des fruits, genre les oranges. Tu sais que comme son nom l'indique, une orange est orange. Sa peau est épaisse et rugueuse, elle se découpe en quartier comme sa cousine la mandarine. Elle est juteuse, sucré, excitante et elle contient de la vitamine C ! Je parie que t'étais pas au courant ! Je babille joyeusement.

James me regarde, l'air de celui qui ne va pas tarder à vous passer la tête dans un mixeur.

- Si tu pouvais la fermer juste cinq minutes. Pour le bien de mes oreilles. Je t'en prie, me dit-il les yeux larmoyants.

- Rah ça va, fais pas ton marron, je lui réponds avec une tape sur la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Il demande en levant les bras.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre qu'il a l'air d'un singe dans cette position mais c'est sans compter Peeves qui débarque, des craies rouges dans les mains. Il est sur le point de nous en lancer plusieurs avant que je lui coupe la parole.

- Peeves, fous nous la paix et la prochaine fois j'te file des Bombabouses.

- C'est intéressant ça, Cœur de cloche, cloche, clochette ! Combien ?

- Cinq.

- Dix ou rien, il marchande, son œil perfide nous fixant.

- Tu vas me ruiner !

- Tatata, il répond en secouant son index dans ma direction.

- Bon d'accord, je souffle donc. Petit con va, j'ajoute plus doucement.

- Je t'ai entendu Jessie l'abrutie ! Lance Peeves en s'en allant joyeusement.

Ce fantôme est désespérant. Mais c'est plutôt bien de l'avoir sous la main quand on a Rusard à nos trousses.

Après quelques secondes, James se met à courir sans aucune raison.

- Pourquoi tu cours ?! Je lui demande en courant moi aussi puisqu'il m'a attrapé le bras. A croire que je suis son perroquet domestique !

- J'avais envie, il me répond en trottinant.

- Ok, c'est super que tu ai pris l'initiative de faire du sport mais là, j'ai mal aux seins tu vois !

Il s'arrête d'un coup ce qui fait que je me prends son dos dans le nez vu que je suis beaucoup plus petite que lui.

- NON MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?!

- Mais c'est toi qui balance ça tranquille, imbécile !

- OUAIS MAIS MAINTENANT JE SAIGNE !

- PAS MA FAUTE SI T'AS TES RÈGLES !

- MAIS JE LES AI PAS ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI CONGÉNITALE, JE SAIGNE DU NEZ !

- T'AS QU'A ALLER A L'INFIRMERIE !

- TU PEUX ARRÊTER DE GUEULER, je gueule en retour.

- TOI D'ABORD !

- NON TOI !

- J'ME CASSE !

- C'EST CA, CASSE TOI ! VA REJOINDRE MARY SAWTON VOUS FAITES LA PAIRE TOUS LES DEUX, ESPÈCE DE SANG-MÊLÉ !

- SALE CONNE DE SANG-PUR !

- ET FIÈRE ! CONNARD VA !

Je m'en vais en lui montrant mon majeur, et il répond avec carrément tout son bras. Non mais qu'il est pas possible celui-là ! Toujours à gueuler pour un rien ! J'peux vous dire qu'il a de la chance que ce soit mon ami, dans le cas contraire j'lui aurais haché les oreilles !

...

Pourquoi les oreilles ? Aucune idée. Sûrement parce que sans oreilles on est sourd, quand on est sourd, on n'entend rien, quand on entend rien on est en danger. Oui oui oui ! Imaginez que vous vous battez en duel et que vous n'entendez pas ce que votre adversaire dit. Il peut vous AvadaKedavriser sans que vous ne fassiez rien. Quoique, il peut aussi utiliser les sortilèges informulés.

Ok, mauvais exemple. Bon. Vous êtes dans la rue, vous vous apprêtez à traverser et vous n'entendez la voiture qui arrive droit sur vous, conduite par un Moldu bourré comme un fion et le « Attention ! » de la personne qui vous accompagne, si bien sûr vous n'êtes pas asocial et que donc vous vous promenez dans la rue sans personne pour vous aimer comme le vilain petit canard. Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet. DONC, vous traversez finalement, et là, BOUM. Voiture + vous = accident. A moins que vous soyez un sorcier compétent, vous ne pouvez rater cette magnifique Rolls Royce rouge prune, avec des roues superbes, gonflées comme... Hum.

OEUVRE DE MOLDUS, JE RÉPÈTE OEUVRE DE MOLDUS. Sont dangereux ceux-là, dangereux je vous dis. Il faudrait les enfermer dans une prison. Comme Azkaban. Sauf qu'elle s'appellerait Molzkaban.

…

Bon.

* * *

- Jess, j'ai besoin de ton aide! Me supplie James. Il essaye de faire les yeux de chien battu mais si vous voulez mon avis, il ressemble plus à une loutre qui vient de se prendre un rocher sur la gueule.

- Une Sang-Pur n'aide pas un Sang-Mêlé, je lui réponds la tête haute.

- Roh ça va, fais pas la tête ! Puis c'est toi qui a commencé.

- Ta gueule, tu m'importune. Reviens plus tard, je lui dit sans le regarder, lui faisant signe de la main.

- Ça concerne quelque chose... d'important, il chuchote donc, sûr d'avoir mon attention.

- Quoi, t'as trouvé une victime pour nos blagues ? J'ai des tonnes d'idées ! Je crie joyeusement.

- Chuuuuuuut, qu'il me fait en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Je tente le tout pour le tout en le mordant. Il se met à pousser de petits cris et me regarde, effaré.

- Non mais t'es folle ?! Il chuchote.

Enfin, il chuchote en criant. Vous voyez ? Non ? Tant pis.

- Tu. Ne. Me. Dis. Plus. Jamais. CHUT !

- Rah, j'avais oublié. Bon arrête de crier, c'est top secret ce que j'ai à te dire !

- On va dans mon dortoir.

- …

- …

- Répète ?

- On va dans mon dortoir.

- C'est quoi cette proposition là, tu...

- Non mais n'importe quoi c'est pas une proposition petit con va ! C'est pour que personne n'entende !

- Ah. Allons-y alors.

Je monte les escaliers et James me suit. Sauf qu'on a oublié que dès qu'un garçon essaye de monter les escaliers, ils se transforment instantanément en un grand toboggan. Ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve tous les deux par terre, mon arrière-train sur la tête de James qui suffoque et gémit, son bras positionné... Dans une position bizarre. Voilà.

- Non mais quels abrutis ces deux-là ! Lance Albus, mort de rire.

- Al' si je te choppe...

- Choppe, choppe de bière, bière au beurre, beurre fondu, fondue au fromage, fromage blanc, blanc d'oeuf, œuf dur...

James arrête ses lamentations, se lève, enlève une de ses chaussures, la jette sur son frère qui tombe sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune, se remet allongé par terre, la tête sous mes fesses, et recommence à gémir.

…

Je me demande si cet enfant est normal. Il se pourrait que. Voilà.

* * *

Nous nous sommes finalement réfugiés dans les cuisines, moi avec une tarte aux fraises et James avec un éclair au chocolat.

- Bon, tchu mekchplik ? Je lui demande en mâchant un morceau de ma tarte.

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse, il me répond, une moue dégoûté sur le visage.

- C'est qu'il est pas mieux, lui ! Il a coupé son éclair en deux, a léché tout le chocolat avant de commencer à manger la pâte.

- Bon dis moi ou j'me casse !

- Elle... Elle me suit, il me chuchote en lançant des regards de tous les côtés.

- Qui ça ? Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un morceau de fraise sur mon nez. Comment a-t-il atterri là ? Bonne question.

- La cinglée, la siphonnée, la... détraquée, il finit sa phrase dans un souffle.

- Oh ! Je m'indigne, manquant de m'étouffer.

- Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on est rentré, et je me sens épié. Tout le temps ! Même la nuit, il hoche la tête de haut en bas d'un air important.

- Tu parles bien de...

- Oui. Mary Sawton.

On pourrait croire que cette fille est simplement folle parce qu'elle adore compter les fleurs de Poudlard. Mais non, c'est plus que ça ! Cette illuminée a commis un meurtre !

* * *

Chapitre un peu cours lui aussi, mais c'est parce que je voulais laisser un peu de suspens avec la phrase de fin ! Comme je suis en vacances, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans maximum deux semaines. A bientôt xx


	5. Chapter 4

Hola ! Oui je sais, je suis extrêmement en retard *se cache derrière un livre*

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire pendant l'été, étant donné que j'étais avec ma famille toussa toussa. LE PIRE, c'est que je vous ai écris un tout petit minuscule chapitre et même le hibou de Jessie a rit en voyant la longueur du dit chapitre.

Bref, cette année c'est le BAC, donc au même niveau que les ASPICS, c'est très très très important. Alors pendant les périodes de cours je ne pense pas que je pourrais écrire. J'essayerai de le faire pendant les vacances mais je ne promets rien... Encore désolée, en espérant que vous serez compréhensifs, dans le cas contraire, Jessie viendra vous coller son chewing-gum dans les cheveux.

Ciao !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mimi la chieuse.

Oui oui, un meurtre. C'était l'année dernière et la victime était...

- Jessie? Ouuuouuuuh Jessiiiiiiie? Me lance James en me faisant un petit coucou.

- Oh salut Jamesie ! Je lui réponds en souriant, avant de me rappeler que cet attardé m'a coupé dans mes pensées.

Donc. Vous ne saurez pas maintenant qui la Sang-de-Bourbe a tué ! Bon. James me reproche souvent le fait de dire des mots tels que " Sang-de-Bourbe ". J'ai été élevé par mes parents qui sont très... cool sur le sang. Mes grands parents paternels le sont aussi, quand à mes vieux maternels. DE GROS TARES. Oui. Je me rappelle m'être pris deux Doloris dans le derrière quand j'avais huit ans. Sûrement pour ça que j'ai le cul plat. Haha. Et donc, j'ai tendance à crier cette insulte même si pour moi c'est un signe d'affection. Pas que j'apprécie Sawton non, non, non ! Cette fille, si on peut appeler ça une fille, est dingue ! Mais. Hum. Voilà. Bref.

- JESSIE ! M'appelle James de sa voix mélodieuse. Comprenez qu'en fait, il m'a hurlé dans les oreilles.

- Oui?

- On a cours dans cinq minutes, me rappelle-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Montre moldue, je précise.

- Oui et?

- Non mais t'es pas croyable ! Premièrement, on est encore aux cuisines. Deuxièmement, t'es en pijama, troisièmement on n'a pas nos sacs de cours. Ça suffit comme raisons, ou je continue?

- Euh... Continue, vas-y, je lui réponds joyeusement.

Il me regarde, l'air blasé, m'attrape le bras et se met a courir. Bon je vais passer le moment où on court, on court, on court, on court, où on arrive dans la salle commune, comment je m'éclate la tête par terre en glissant sur ma malle, comment je réussi à passer ma jupe par la tête et à mettre mes chaussettes en guise de gants et enfin comment on arrive tous les deux devant la salle de cours, essoufflés comme des bœufs de compétition, mon sac de cours vide d'affaires, pleins de Chocogrenouilles, transpirant comme des gros dégueulasses, pour finalement apprendre que le prof de DCFM, Johnes, est absent.

- ABSENT? Je demande à McGo, qui a l'air d'être prête à m'étrangler puisque c'est la troisième fois que je lui pose la question.

- Oui, Miss Heartbell, absent, elle soupire donc.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte? Absent ! Je souffle avant d'enchainer.

- Il a donné une raison? Je redemande.

- Il est malade.

- Ouais, on y croit, il s'est juste éclaté la gueule à boire et à fumer des joints avec ses potes, je lui explique donc, la moue indignée.

- Miss Heartbell ! Hurle alors Mcgo, me faisant sursauter.

- Ouais? Je réponds en me relevant, puisque, oui, j'ai tellement eu peur que j'suis tombée.

J'suis presque sûre que l'âge venant, la directrice devient de plus en plus sourde, alors elle doit gueuler pour s'entendre parler.

- Surveillez votre language!

- Et on en parle de l'absentéisme? C'est vrai quoi, vous nous faites chier à répéter qu'on ne doit en aucun cas s'absenter, sous peine de rater ses exams et d'être collé avec Rusard le rat ! Et le prof de DCFM peut s'absenter sans être puni?!

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, elle lance en s'en allant.

- CA S'PASSERA PAS COMME CA! Je hurle donc, levant le poing droit en l'air.

Je viens de me recevoir une stylo dans l'œil. Ok, reçu cinq sur cinq.

* * *

- Jessie !

- Ouaaaais? Je réponds en levant les sourcils, étonnée de voir le nouveau courir après moi.

- Tu vas en botanique? Il demande tout sourire.

Ok, soit il est complètement débile soit il est con.

- Etant donné qu'on traverse le parc, oui je vais en botanique, je réponds en cherchant un chocolat dans mon sac.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il hausse les épaules. Je voulais te demander... Euh, j'ai appris que dans trois semaines y'a une sortie à Paulard, donc...

- C'est Pré-au-Lard hein. Je sais, complètement con comme nom, hein, mais bon, voilà, je lui réponds en machant mon chocolat.

- Ah, donc, j'me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi? J'ai déjà demandé à une fille mais bon, elle était déjà prise alors.. Il m'explique, l'air gêné.

- Ce que t'es en train de me dire c'est que... JE SUIS LE SECOND CHOIX? Je crie en m'étranglant à moitié.

- Non, non ! Mais euh.. Roh et puis merde, tu veux venir ou non?!

- Ok, je lui lance et en voyant qu'il me sourit je l'arrête.

- Quoi? Il demande en souriant.

- J'accepte. Seulement si tu me rends un service.

- Euh... D'accord, il fait en souriant déjà moins.

_Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, Jessie._

Hé, t'es revenu !

_Et oui, poulette, Pépito est de retour._

Tu t'appelles Pépito?

_Oui._

Mais c'est con comme nom !

_Euh..._

Bon ta gueule.

- Tu connais Mimi Geignarde? La fille fantôme super moche qui fait que chialer.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Elle est casse bonbons apparemment.

- Ouais, euh, casse bonbons, c'est ça. J'ai besoin de toi, donc ce soir, euh... dix heures quinze, devant les toilettes des filles, celles qui sont hors-service, hein, pas les autres, ce serait con par ce que tu serais pris pour un voyeur et t'aurais de gros problèmes, je lui explique joyeusement.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis souvent joyeuse, oui, oui.

- C'est un rendez-vous? Il me demande, un sourcil relevé.

Bon, Pépito, note : apprendre à lever le sourcil comme James et, euh.. lui, là, sous peine de passer pour une abrutie.

_T'es déjà conne, alors bon._

Oui bah ferme ta gueule parce que t'es ma conscience et que du coup toi aussi t'es con. Voilà.

- Si tu veux. Tape dans la main.

Deux secondes après il se rend compte que c'était une mauvaise idée puisque sa main est maintenant toute chocolatée. HAHA BIEN FAIT.


End file.
